Prussia's First
by BritainsBrows
Summary: Prussia has sex for the first time


For context: it's 1821. Remember that one time Prussia got all quiet when he saw Hungary as a grown woman? That's what he's like this whole second part. And france is being a bit of a downer because Napoleon died. I couldn't fit that into their conversation without stuff getting super sad. enjoy

The sun was setting in Berlin as snow drifted down from heavy clouds. Chill whipped through the bar air every time someone ventured through the door. White littered the hair of all in the streets. Prussian winters were hard. Not many enjoyed the ice touch of winter winds. Gilbert, however, relished every bit.

"You're crazy." Francis said with a shiver as the bar door was opened, yet again.

Gilbert continued to remove his jacket. "What?"

"Can we at least move away from the door? Its freezing, and you know it."

"Is it a crime to like winter?" Gilbert responded with a smirk.

Francis rolled his eyes and had another mouthful of beer. He let it sit for a moment before swallowing and wincing.

"Gah, this is not good."

"They have wine, idiot. I told you that."

Francis waved off his friend as he took another mouthful.

"Disgusting," He murmured.

Gilbert put his mug down with a dull thud, and pointed at the man across the table. "Look, you can insult a lot of things, but don't come to my place and insult my favorite beer. If you don't fucking like it, don't drink it."

"Apologies," Francis said putting his hands up.

"If you hate it so much why drink it, anyways."

"It gets me drunk fastest."

"Why the urgency?"

A group of young men in an extremely celebratory mood burst in the front door. They were singing military songs.

"Oh look, more young patriots being sent off to war. Wonderful," Francis took another gulp at this and paused for a bit "I don't know Gil. I'm just not in the mood right now for sobriety."

"I get you."

The pair took swigs from their mugs and sat in comfortable silence.

"I have an idea Gilbert!" The frenchman sat straight up bearing a smile.

"Yeah?" Gilbert began to smile right back in anticipation.

"Sex."

"Huh?" Gilbert went pale, but kept his smile up.

"Sex! There has to be a couple ladies out and about tonight! We could help them forget the cold."

"Uh, yes! Women. Thats a thing... we should, uh, do! Yeah."

"You okay, Gil?"

"I'm awesome! What else could I be!" He started laughing.

"You're sure, Gilbert?"

Gilbert nodded his head vigorously and downed the rest of his drink.

All at once Gilbert found himself in a room above the bar with a topless girl seeming to be in her twenties. She was evidently horny. Gilbert was sitting motionless on the bed with his shirt only half buttoned and his legs straight out in front of him. The girl was standing at the end of the bed stripping herself of her heavily layered dress.

"So, uh, whats your name?"

"Does it matter?" She said with a smile as she pulled down her pants revealing her already slick vagina.

Gilbert's heart went into his throat.

"I guess not." He squeaked out.

"Are you going to stay dressed?"

Gilbert suddenly realized what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh yeah..."

He fumbled with his belt as she took off her final garment.

"Here."

She crawled onto the bed and put her hands over Gilbert's shaky hands. He immediately moved his hands away. The girl calmly undid his belt, and pulled down his pants to reveal Gilbert's penis. He felt like he could die.

"Wow..."

Lord strike him down now.

"You've got a nice one."

What?

She looked deep into his eyes with a sensual smile as she took it into her hands.

He gasped and looked away. She giggled and began playing with it lightly. Just teasing. Gilbert turned a dark shade of red.

A tongue ran up the length of his dick. Gilbert clenched onto his pillow.

"Oh fuck." He breathed in.

He could feel his body temperature rising as the girl played with his penis.

"I've never seen a man so reactive to so little." She observed.

"S-sorry." He said through breaths.

"Oh! Don't be sorry, it's just new to me."

She wrapped her hand around the tip and focused there.

"Shit..." Gilbert took a sharp breath in and arched his back. He felt like his entire body was building up to something. It was amazing, yet frustrating.

The girl started running her hand up and down the length.

Gilbert shut his eyes tight as his whole body tensed. He only lasted a couple of pumps before all the buildup was changed in to pure euphoria.

He looked down and saw a bemused girl and white stuff.

"What is that?"

She looked at him with a little bit of confusion and gave the still semi-hard shaft another pump. Gilbert winced but saw some more white liquid come from the tip of his penis.

"What the fuck!"

"You've never seen this before?"

"No. Am I sick? I'm sick, aren't I. Oh, this isn't good, not good at all." Gilbert started to sit up.

"You're not sick, stupid."

He froze.

"You came."

Gilbert blinked at her.

"Don't tell me you've never seen cum before."

He said nothing.

"This explains some things."

"It does?"

"Yes, it does. So can I assume you have never had sex?"

Gilbert only blushed.

"Great this makes my job harder."

She sat up on her knees.

"You ever see a vagina before?"

"No."

"Okay lesson one, big shot," She said spreading her legs for him to see, "Vaginas."

"Lesson?"

"Well you have to learn sometime, and I need to have an orgasm sometime. Win, win."

Gilbert nodded.

"Okay, so look. This thing is a clit. Clits are something you touch. Got it? This big hole is the vagina opening. You stick fingers or dicks in here. This is my anus. Sometimes girls let you penetrate here, but it isn't an amazing feeling. Guys, the other hand, do feel good when they get something up their butt. Observe."

The girl leaned over to Gilbert's butt and stuck a finger in. He shifted and the sudden intrusion. She felt around for a few moments, and it didn't feel bad, until she hit a certain spot. Then it felt amazing. He could help but let out a breathy "fuck".

"See?" she said as she removed her finger, having proved her point.

"Test! Touch what I said should always be touched."

Gilbert reached out and poked her clit.

"Good. But you don't just poke clits. You rub, lick, and suck it. Then it feels good. I'll get in a better teaching position."

She laid herself out on the bed and waited for Gilbert to get himself in a position to get to work. It took a little bit, but he caught on. This whole situation has left him stunned in general. He got himself situated with his head between her legs.

"So I just, uh..." He took his index finger and placed it on her clit. He started to move his finger around.

"Good. Try it with more fingers, and in circles."

He did. Her breathing started to get heavier.

"Now go faster."

His arm was starting to hurt, but he complied.

"Oh fuck. You're a natural." She laughed before a sharp intake of air cut her off.

He increased his speed gradually, and she seemed to love it. Sex is fun. What else did she say to do? Lick it.

Gilbert stopped abruptly. The girl was about to protest but Gilbert's tongue cut her off. He had no idea what he was doing and didn't particularly like the taste, but whatever he was doing was driving the girl crazy. He focused all of his energy to that one little bump. She was pushing herself towards him more, she was groaning without reserve, and her back kept arching.

"Fingers!" she managed to get out between breaths.

Gilbert stuck a finger into her vagina and kept it there. With a gasp she shut her eyes and held her breath. Her back was arched and she seemed to be frozen. Then with a release of air she tried to relax, but she realized Gilbert was still going.

"Gilbert. I'm done."

He stopped.

"You're supposed to move your finger in and out, not just stick it in."

"Oh."

"But overall, not bad. Want to try one last thing? Okay, lay out belly up on the bed."

Gilbert rearranged himself. The girl laid on top of him, but with her butt in his face.

"Um, is this right?"

"Yes. Now you do your thing, and I'll do mine."

Gilbert was confused for a moment, but then he felt a finger enter his butt. This time she found the good spot almost immediately. She stayed there this time. He felt her finger go over the spot over and over. The buildup started again. All of a sudden he remembered the vagina in his face. He reached his hand up and began rubbing again. It was even more swollen now than it was before. Again, he tried to start off slow and speed up, but it was harder to think this time because of her finger in his butt. He kept speeding up when he remembered, and she eventually put his dick in her mouth. He came soon after she began the blowjob, but he kept going with her until it seemed like she came too. She got off and laid down next to him.

The pair just laid there in the afterglow of everything.

"Wow. I had no idea sex was like this."

"Yep." she smiled.

"Can I know your name now?"

"You can call me... Princess Snow."

"Princess Snow, huh? I'm Sir Prussia."

"How creative."

"I know."

The two listened as people bustled around downstairs.

"Sir Prussia?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to be here next Saturday around nine in case you want to buy me a drink."

"Certainly, Princess Snow."

She gave Gilbert a kiss on the cheek and got of of the bed.

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

Faster than Gilbert thought possible, she put her dress back on. He sat up to watch.

"Until next Saturday, Sir Prussia," She said with a smile as she buttoned the last button.

"Until next Saturday, Princess Snow."

Gilbert watched as she left the room.


End file.
